


It won't... It can't

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Ghost Sickness, Guilty Sam, Incest, Lot of flashbacks, M/M, Memory Loss, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hit by a ghost sickness during a hunt and he has to fuck someone within 2 hours or he dies. It's too late when they notice, Dean's already too far gone and can't keep his hands to himself. Sam lets it happen but he's not as disgust as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't... It can't

Sam propped himself on his elbows staring at his brother walking around looking for the lube. He couldn’t help but look at the burns on his shoulder and his stomach.

**_ Symptom #1: Clothes burn the skin.  _ **

It didn’t seem to hurt Dean though and it probably wasn’t, seeing the state he was in since he saw the spirit… His brother’s hand on his thigh brought him back from his thought. He didn’t really know what was worst about the situation they were in, 1. That his brother was going to fuck him or 2. That he was enjoying it so much more than he should...?

 *************** *Flashback*

 

        - It’s like a fuck or die thing? _Dean laughed_  
        - I guess… They see the spirit and they have to fuck someone before they die 2 hours later…  
        - Awesome! Let’s go…

Sam looked up to his brother and rolled his eyes, it wouldn’t be an easy hunt.

***************

      - Open your legs Sammy… _Dean said with a deeper voice than usual._

He couldn't help but feel the chills down his spine. He closed his eyes and did. He wished Dean would stop being so... like himself, that way he could at least feel like it was something he had to do not something he enjoyed but he couldn't. Dean's green (almost black with lust) eyes always brought him back to reality and the worst was that he was really getting off on it, knowing his brother wanted him, even if it was temporary and forced.

A gasp escaped his mouth when he felt Dean pushing a finger inside of him, it didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t feeling good either.

      - Come on baby, loosen up a little bit for me please…

Sam couldn’t think of anything but his brother, his muscular body pressed against him, his lips against his collarbone and his hand on his hip. After a few seconds, he didn’t even felt the finger anymore until it starting moving and _he moaned…_

 *************** *Flashback*

      - So… How do we find this damn thing? _Dean asked loading his gun._  
      - Well, both survivors said they saw her here…  
      - In this abandoned house? Did you found who she was?  
      - Yeah, Kaitlin Jones, dead in 1933, raped and killed in her own house, _Sam red from the article._  
      - Does it says were she’s buried?  
      - That’s the fun part, she’s buried right behind her house.  
      - It's never that easy it is?

He shook his head and pick up the iron bar.

      - So, you burn the bones and I keep the ghost away.  
      - Good, be careful...  
      - Yes Dad, I will, _he said rolling his eyes._

***************

Sam couldn’t help but hiss at the loss of Dean’s fingers. He didn’t even had time to complain before Dean pushed into him and started to moving without letting him adjust. It was hurting like hell, Sam was getting used to the fingers and it was starting to feel really good but this… this really wasn’t.

**_ Symptoms #2: Agressivity _ **

    - Fuck… Dean… Wait..!

He whined, but he knew his brother wouldn’t stop so he just brought Dean closer and bit down his shoulder really hard so he could almost taste the blood, but his brother never complained, he just _moaned louder…_

       - Stay still! _He moaned breathlessly at his brother, when this one started to squirm to ease the pain…_

 

  *************** *Flashback*

       - Dean!! _Sam screamed when he saw the ghost fighting his brother by the window._

He threw the match on the bones and ran inside the house.

      - Dean?! Are you okay?  
      - Yeah, I’m fine… God, did you do it?  
      - Yeah…  
      - Great, awesome, let’s go… back to the motel.

_It took only 20 minutes, 10 for the drive and almost 10 others for Sam to take a shower before he noticed something was wrong with his brother._

He got out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist and he could feel Dean’s eyes on him the whole time.

      - Dean..? Why are you looking at me like that?  
      - Because you’re hot Sammy… so fucking beautiful

He barely even got the time to turn around before he was pinned against the wall.

       - Dean… What…What are you doing?

       - I want you so bad baby boy…

He said letting his hands travel to his little brother’s ass.

**_ Symptoms #3: Horniness  _ **

      - It got you didn’t it? _Sam asked through his teeth_  
      - Does it really matter? _Dean asked with a smirk._ I know you want me… and I want you so bad…

***************

\- Oh fuck Dean right there!!

He could fell Dean's smirk on his neck as Sam wrapped his legs around his waist.

\- You’re so fucking tight Sammy… Feel so good…

The new angle made Dean trust right on Sam’s prostate making his brother scream with pleasure. It took him some time to adjust but it was worth it, he never thought he would like having Dean inside him so much. Sam’s hand travelled to his brother’s back looking for something to hold on to. His fingers intertwined themselves in his hairs and pulled making him moan. The pain he felt earlier was long gone, the intense pleasure he felt right now was nothing like he ever felt before. The way his brother’s dick was hitting his prostate while he was holding on tight onto Sam’s hips, probably leaving marks, and the way Dean’s perfect lips kissed him hard and sucked down his neck was making his dizzy and a moaning mess.

\- Ugh yes Dean!!

Dean’s breath on his neck gave him chills, he just wanted to feel his body pressed against his so he pulled him down and moaned louder when he felt his own hard dick pressed against Dean’s toned stomach.

_He needed this friction…_

*************** *Flashback*

\- I want to fuck you so hard Sammy… _Dean whispered in his brother’s ear tightening his grip on his ass making Sam gulp._

**_ Symptoms #4: out of his mind. _ **

\- I…Dean…I just…

Sam was nervous, not only because his brother was infected by the, whatever ghost disease it was, or because he was pinned to a wall but because it felt good and he was already getting hard. As Dean was about to talk, the smirk on his face disappeared. He took a step back and he threw his shirt away with a hiss.

\- Fuck! _He said looking at his burned shoulder._

‘ It’s starting’ Sam thought

\- You know I’m gonna die Sammy… _Sam wanted to punch Dean for how he was making him feel right now, weak and submissive._  
\- If you don’t let me, I’m going to die… _Dean smiled slowly making his way back to his brother._  
\- So baby… _He said slipping a finger inside his brother’s towel…_ What are you going to do?

It took 2 seconds, maybe 3 before the towel was on the floor and Sam thrown on the bed… He didn’t really have a choice.

***************

\- Yes, fuck Dean yes, please just touch me! _Sam whined_

And he did, jerking and trusting inside of him as fast as he could. It took only one or two more minutes after that for Sam to come so hard that his legs started shaking. Sam’s hole clenching around his dick should’ve made Dean come too but he couldn’t, it was going to take more for him to come and break the curse, he gave a few more trust into his brother’s already abused hole but he gave up.

\- Fuck Sammy, make me cum… please, please, please, it hurts so much! _Dean hissed_

Sam couldn’t help but whine as he felt Dean pull out. He took all the strength he had to get on his knees in front of his older brother. He was still dizzy when he felt Dean pushing his head down. He opened his mouth to protest but Dean used the occasion to push his dick down his brother’s throat until he gagged. Sam pushed back against Dean's hand gasping for air and coughing, but he knew that if his brother didn’t come he would die and he kinda liked how Dean was manhandling him so he let Dean push him back and closed his lips around Dean’s cock, hollowed his cheeks and let his brother fuck his mouth.

\- Fuck yes Sammy!! _Dean moaned_  

Then he came and fell asleep almost right away. It took a few seconds for Sam to wrap his head around everything that happened. He got up to take a shower and sighed… At least his brother was alive.

***************

\- Good morning Sammy _, Said an almost happy Dean_. Come on we have to hit the road!

Sam was confused, shouldn’t Dean be angry at him or something else other than happy? Not after what happened last night? Nobody should be this happy after having sex with his brother.

\- Son of a bitch! _Dean yelled from the bathroom._

Sam got up and ran to his brother.

\- What…What happened?  
\- This fucking spirit… burned me!

**_ Symptoms #5: Memories lost _ **

His eyes wandered on Dean’s chest, stomach, hips… He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night, about how he loved having Dean’s perfect body against his, how he loved having Dean’s lips on his, he could still feel his hands all over his skin and hear his voice, deeper than usual, it could’ve made him come right there.

\- Spirits can bite? _Dean asked getting Sam out of his thought…_ Sam? What… What happened last night?  
\- I don’t know Dean, I burned the bones, we came back to the motel and we… fell asleep… That’s it…

***************

It had been a week since it all happened and Sam couldn’t take it.

First, it was because of Dean, always asking questions about the bruises on his hips or the hickey on his neck. Asking who the lucky girl was and telling him he was proud of him getting laid and making some bad jokes...

After that, when it stopped, it was all because of him, of the things he saw when he closed his eyes, the moan he still heard when his brother called his name or the way he flinched when Dean laid a hand on his shoulder. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell Dean…What they did was wrong… Yeah, they both liked it. Hell, Sam still came in his pants when he dreamed of it but it was wrong and Dean would hate him if he knew… Dean never wanted that, he was infected and out of his mind.

\- Okay, seriously Sam what’s going on?!  
\- Nothing? What do you mean?  
\- Is this a joke?! It looks painful every time I touch you or even when I call your name, you don’t sleep at night, you barely eat! You think I didn’t notice Sammy?!?  
\- Look, it’s really nothing, I don’t really want to talk about it.  
\- Sam, _Dean sighed_ , I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.  
\- I don’t want your help Dean! I’m fine.  
\- You should get some sleep, _Dean said calmly after a long awkward silence and that’s what they did, both of them…_

***************

Sam had always been a light sleeper, that's why he woke up at about 2 am when he heard Dean going to the bathroom. That’s when he heard his brother talk to himself.

\- It’s okay, it’s just a dream, you didn’t do anything to Sam, someone is playing with your head… I don’t know… _He sighed_

He heard his brother say, like he was trying to convince himself without really succeeding… He sighed and looked at Dean leaving the bathroom.

\- What’s going on Dean?  
\- Nothing, go to sleep…

Sam just nodded and lied back waiting for Dean to go back to bed but he never did… He just stayed up pacing in front of the window.

**_ Symptoms #6: Get back their memories by dreams _ **

 

\- Sam?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Who _really_ did those bruise on your hips?

Sam sighed, he didn’t want to talk about it…

\- Dean…  
\- I did them didn’t I?  
\- Dean… Stop…  
\- It wasn’t just a dream wasn’t it?  
\- No… It wasn’t…

Sam could almost hear his brother sob. He got up and joined his brother by the window.

\- The ghost got you, it was too late when I saw it… I couldn’t let you die Dean, not when I could stop it…  
\- You didn’t have a choice Sam, _I_ didn’t gave you a choice, I pushed you on the bed, you couldn’t… you couldn’t move and I forced myself in you, _He gulped_ , you told me… almost screamed me to stop but I never did… The worst is that I remember how much I enjoyed it, _A tear rolled down his cheek, breaking Sam’s heart,_ I’m supposed to take care of you Sammy but I failed… _Again!_.. It’s rape Sam! I forced you to have sex with me!  
\- Dean, it’s…  
\- Please, just… _please_ don’t tell me it’s okay! Because we both know it’s not! What did I do Sam? Why didn’t you stop me?  
\- You were going to die!  
\- And that’s a good reason to let me hurt you!?. I can remember everything, it’s on repeat in my head and I don’t know what to do to stop it. It’s torturing me Sammy… How could I do something like that? It’s disgusting!  
\- Dean…  
\- Is that..?

He took a step back and clenched his jaw.

\- Is that why you didn’t want to let me help? Why you can’t stand me touching you… you’re afraid of me, you’re afraid I’m gonna do it again… I’m a monster Sam, I’m just fucked up… I’m so fucking sorry… _He whispered_  
\- Dean, stop! You didn’t do anything wrong! And I’m not afraid of you! I’m afraid of myself… I’m the fucked up one…  
\- What..?  
\- I’m not afraid of you… I couldn’t stand you touching me because I couldn’t stop thinking how much I enjoyed having your hands on me that night, and every time you called my name I could still hear your moans and it was driving me insane…  
\- You were hurt! You told me to stop! Don’t fucking pretend you enjoyed it damn it!!  
\- There’s parts you missed Dean! Like how I was already hard when you pinned me against the wall, how I let you do whatever with me, how I moan or how hard I came... And yeah, it hurt but try to stick something as big as your dick up your ass, yeah, it hurts but after a while it was… fun…

Dean almost laughed at that but he was too shocked.

\- I was nineteen… _Dean finally answered_

He looked at his brother confused, he had expected another answer after what he admitted.

\- Nineteen the first time I thought about you… like that… _A nervous laugh escaped his mouth._ We were fighting and I won, like always, I was straddling you, pinning you down on your stomach and I didn’t even saw that my crotch was against your ass until you started moving around trying to free yourself and just rubbing against me, and I told you to stop but you didn’t so I had to go jack off in the bathroom afterwards.

Sam laughed.

\- You never told me that?  
\- No shit?! What did you wanted me to say? Oh hey Sam I kinda love you and want to fuck you so hard you won’t walk for days? It’s fucked up!  
\- We’ve always been fucked up Dean…  
\- Yeah, but we’re talking about incest! That’s a new level of fucked up Sam!  
\- So what do you want me to do Dean? Pretend it never happened? Do like I didn’t enjoy it, and so did you by the way?! You want me to pretend I don’t want it to happen again because I do!  
\- It won’t! _Dean screamed pushing Sam against the wall, arm against his throat._ It _won’t_ happen again! It _can’t_ happen again…  
\- And why’s that Dean! Because you’re afraid?! Afraid of what people are going to think? Afraid of what you’re feeling?

He took a step back and sighed, nails digging in his palm.

\- Dean! Stop getting away from me! Stop closing yourself to me! I’m not dad!  
\- I’m _trying_ Sam!  
\- Do what you want for once… listen to yourself, not others…

He took a step forward until he was just a few inches away from his older brother.

\- Just let me take care of you for once, _Sam whispered._

With that Dean closed the space between them and kissed his brother. Dean wasn’t angry anymore nor was he afraid, he just felt good. For the first time in his life he could let himself feel and for the first time since his mother died he could almost say he was happy…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language. 
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren


End file.
